toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Grandfire
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Wall Graner.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Phantombeast (talk) 19:01, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi While I welcome you to the wiki, I'm afraid OP characters aren't able to be used due to the cross over of Toriko, One Piece, and Dragonball Z. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 19:23, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Sorry dude, but that only works for us admins and chat mod's. 18:27, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Sure I can. You first need to make a page called MediaWiki:Common.js/Toggler.js and put the same codes as on this page: MediaWiki:Common.js/Toggler.js After you do that, you then go to page called MediaWiki:Common.js and put the same things as on this page: MediaWiki:Common.js -- 13:37, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey Be careful with the naming, some of the stuff might sound wrong, like Celestial and Judgement Dragon, they can be viewed as Divine Ingredients, which are not allowed. Also if they're dragon-like, they're Dragon Beasts, not Mammal Beasts. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 19:08, May 19, 2014 (UTC) For now, I will be making the corrections [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 19:13, May 19, 2014 (UTC) The beast would have to be in the gourmet world, 100-600 is fine, but 700-6000 needs two admins. And this time, please make it proper and not just make something you want, make sure you add the proper format. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 15:22, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Grand, I am starting to get tired of having to see this, I thought u were only going to make Leviathan Dragon part of the gourmet world, you can't just take my approving only him a sign of the others, each one has to be asked regardless. This is becoming a bit of a pain, and if it continues, I will have no choice but to delete them [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 15:43, May 21, 2014 (UTC) While I would've liked it better if you'd waited until receiving at least one admins approval before adding Eight Kings to your beasts page, I'll let it slide. Go ahead and give me a brief summary of the beast; special abilities, capture level, pretty much what makes it worthy of being a ruler [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 21:29, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Uh... ok. But if you were going to get their approval why did you leave a message on my wall? I could've given you permission [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 21:43, June 14, 2014 (UTC) K, its just that the same thing happened with Damon, so I thought it strange to happen twice in a row. No harm done [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 21:49, June 14, 2014 (UTC) thanks & I'm sure you've gotten this message already, but just to be sure, since you can't edit properly on FTF and it's far too late to replace you in the GMG, you're guild is just going to be silently left behind and remain in 8th place if you find you can edit on FTF again, then maybe it won't be too late for your guild to win some points Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:19, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Gravity Don't use the same technique as Ichiryuu and Midora, but sure, if you can explain it than go ahead [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 23:23, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Mares ultimately it's your call, but it would probably be easier to make it one page (unless you feel it would easier to make seperate pages) also, you don't actually have to name them the Mares of Diomedes, you can come up with a name on your own, so long as they remain based off of those Mares Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:24, August 13, 2014 (UTC) King Beast hey, here to ask permission to make Huojin Phlegon the fourth King Beast sorry, forgot to ask before I started working on him, if I can't make him a King Beast, then I can remove it again, sorry for not asking before Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:15, November 11, 2014 (UTC) cool, thanks Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:23, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Yo Grandy, I made a Animal Partner - Tanto. Could you please add him to the Animal Partner page.RinkakuKagune (talk) 21:22, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Just want to remind you about my Animal Partner: Tanto . Please add him to the page, thanks. RinkakuKagune (talk) 21:24, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey, been a while, so listen about the Image of Aimi Inoue with her appetite energy, maybe change it to one with her having more clothes, it's on the border nearing where u can see her naked. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 01:15, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Reply How exactly does your character get them? [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 00:18, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Alright, everything seems to be right, I approve. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 22:56, May 24, 2015 (UTC)